fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sakura0Xavier
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Sakura0Xavier! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 14:59, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Oh no, the notice is for not having people do their work for them, requests and all that are cool. Also, I don't know much about mobile so I don't know if much if my advice applies there, but anyway, to answer your question, source mode is to edit in pure coding so you can manually add infoboxes and all that, and visual is just typing on a page as you see it when you first click on the link. Personally, source is your best bet if you want to edit things since it allows you to go more in-depth. Templates are used for a lot of things - for example, type in Template:Property and you can find the standard thing you put at the top of your pages to denote that you made it. If you want to make your own custom template, go to Template:Property, and then click 'view source'. Copy that, go create a new page, call it Template:Sakura0Xavier, and you can change the words where it starts as "This article, PAGENAME, is property of..." To change colour, go to where it says #FF6811, and then subtitute that with anything you like on this page. Also! Here's a tutorial written by the people who manage the entire domain, it might help you better. If you need more help, just ask me. Welcome to the wiki, I hope you enjoy your time here. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:27, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, you'll have to make a page. For your Dragon Slayer Magic, put your name in brackets after the name of the article, write everything yourself, and you'll be fine. Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:24, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Hey Sakura, I saw that you were working on your first Slayer as well as your second character and I was wondering if you'd like any help. I wouldn't call myself an expert wiki user but I'm fairly good and if you'd like to see some of my work I've got Cedar Kyros and Heat Magic done atm. Back to the point, I'd love to help you figure out your character process and your style of formatting and writing. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Okay I don't mind. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 15:31, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Hmm, I advise naming it "Right And Wrong: Sakura and Ariana" [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 15:49, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Posted. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 16:11, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Posted. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:34, September 1, 2016 (UTC) It's your turn. [[User:Jonny20040|'Jonny']] (HERE'S JONNY!) 11:34, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Sure, should I explain how Mantra works to you? Primarch11 Primarch11 21:53, September 11, 2016 (UTC) So Mantra takes the form of black ink, which can has its density changed so it can become as hard as diamond or as free as water. It can also be sharpened too. The user can use Mantra to form constructs like shields, claws, swords, armor, wings and even capture people too. The user can also make clones using Mantra as well. Furthermore Mantra that has already been released, say a glob is lying somewhere on the ground nearby, can be controlled by the user too. This gives the user a field advantage too. The Mantra is not made up of energy but of matter, so it can't burn, vaporize or electricute, but it can impale, crush or drown opponents. Any questions? Primarch11 22:11, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Primarch11 YOu can make a page. As for the demon, I don't really care what you do, so long as he or she is loyal to Occultus and Absalom. Since they have to rule the nation together with the other Demon Lords. Primarch11 Works for me :) I should probably make an update saying permission for Demons is unnecessary now, haha. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:44, September 11, 2016 (UTC) Thanks, Sakura :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:27, September 12, 2016 (UTC) yeah, im cool with that. Primarch11 21:24, September 14, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Link me to the page when they're up. Also remember to leaev your signature when leaving a message on someone's talk page. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:17, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:04, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Posted �� --Datwikiguy (talk) 11:50, September 17, 2016 (UTC) RE: Discord Sure. Though I won't be on for too long. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 11:37, September 18, 2016 (UTC) Lib Team His character has an interesting magic collection. But sure, I don't mind have a 3 person team; the real question is what we are going to call ourselves haha -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:04, September 19, 2016 (UTC) Well, first, you've gotta tell me what the form does and what its powers are. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:23, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:09, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:57, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 21:24, October 20, 2016 (UTC) Rainbow I can't really take ownership over any of the characters, so you are free to use Rainbow Dash however you darn well please. In fact,you can use similar images to what I've used for your characters as well if you just want to, I can't restrict your creative freedom in the slightest. So with that I wish you good luck on Dashie, and may you have a wonderful day. Take care HoloArc (talk) 22:30, October 21, 2016 (UTC) I used to be a regular watcher. That was until that blasted baby was born. HoloArc (talk) 22:43, October 21, 2016 (UTC) Pichu told me I could have Saichi Ai, I just haven't had the chance to work on her yet. Kasumi12346 (talk) 23:57, October 22, 2016 (UTC) Ok. Kasumi12346 (talk) 00:19, October 23, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead Per (This is my stage now!) 01:01, October 30, 2016 (UTC) Thanks. Also, the user needs to be gone for six months for somebody else to take their stuff over, sorry. Per (This is my stage now!) 18:43, November 14, 2016 (UTC) hey sorry i didnt respond for awhile i was out Ripcordkill345 (talk) 23:04, November 16, 2016 (UTC) well what kind of ideas do you have? I was thinking that the Demon Lords would go on a mission to retrieve several Demon Books of Zeref that had been found by Dark Guilds. Primarch11 19:58, November 20, 2016 (UTC) ok, i like the idea about ranking up, though you might have to explain more in detail. Also I am not very good at organizing people, you know, getting them together. Any suggestions? Primarch11 21:10, November 20, 2016 (UTC) yeah, if you could do that, that would be great. I'm nearing the end of an important project for school so I can't really focus on other things. But I can fill in details for the idea and information on the blog if that help. Primarch11 21:40, November 20, 2016 (UTC) It's been longer than six months, so go ahead :P Per (This is my stage now!) 21:43, November 20, 2016 (UTC) When it comes to developing magic, Per and Ash are far better to go to. 00:01:57 Tue I Sakura, I was wondering if my character Solaire can learn Sun Magic. CaliLife (talk) 19:12, January 18, 2017 (UTC)CaliLife Hey, I'm making an Etherious whose an undercover agent of the Occultus who infiltrated Purgatory, if that's okay? Primarch11 Primarch11 03:19, March 12, 2017 (UTC) Re: Familiars so would the forme change be an innate thing that the Familiar is unable to control? or does it have Transformation Magic or Take Over to explain the changing formes and differring magics? personally, I think having the base forme have Take Over, and Solgaleo and Lunala are the two spells known through that, thereby making the possession of different magics and the differing formes a little easier to explain but, if you've already got something of an explanation for the changing formes that I missed (or tottally blanked) in your request, then that should work too long story short, yes you have permission to use Familiar Spirit Magic (Caster Style) Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:58, March 25, 2017 (UTC) ah, Solgaleo and Lunala are the base formes and it transforms into the gaseous Nebby? (I think that's what you said...) you could probably explain the changing formes as a reaction of the Familiar's body to levels of solar radiation, and then the transformation to the Star Magic forme can have something to do with adrenaline levels (I know, not as fancy as just saying "because magic" but this is kinda how my brain works) then again, it could probably be explained by magic levels (like how Naruto starts using the Kyuubi's chakra the longer a fight goes cuz he ran out of his own reserves) does any of that help? Leengard Ustan (talk) 01:20, March 25, 2017 (UTC) As mentioned in big red letters on the top of my talk page, I don't do work for people anymore. Per (This is my stage now!) 02:10, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Review Sure, I would be willing to review your character. I'll probably do it later today or late tomorrow, depending on what comes up. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 16:56, March 26, 2017 (UTC) Yo, I was wondering if I could join your guild known as Reminiscence with Shin Iyō? If it's possible, that would be great! -- Please show me where the curse is, as I was trying to remove all curses upon finding out of the rule, I'd appreciate the help. -- Hey im new to the wikia and i just wanted to know if my character Ayid Iso can join your guild? Please let me know as soon as possible please.BlindDoor (talk) 02:12, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Yep! I appreciate the help tho, I already have the coding and all, just applying it in my custom signature is the problem. Thanks! (talk) 00:13, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Sighelp Nevermind! I have finished my signature, but anyway thank you for the offer! Nekochan Yo, not much atm. Ventus mentioned that he might be going on another 7th hiatus but other than that you haven't missed anything. Anything going on over at your end? PS: Lost your privilege to Discord or something? [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 16:14, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Yo, jump into Chat or Discord for a moment. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 16:12, April 25, 2017 (UTC) what about something like this? --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:07, April 27, 2017 (UTC) I'm a Friend of Holoarc and he was helping me to get that Character into this site a long time ago so now I'm planning to put my own effort into it. Thank for Welcoming me to this fun community. p.s sorry for the mistake that will follow at the start. this is the first time doing stuff like this Kind Dear (talk) 11:22, May 7, 2017 (UTC) I should be fine yeah, nearly missing school was probably a fun experience, get your phone fixed tho i stg sak this always happens XP Guy (Hindi alam) 12:11, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Well that's good to hear your finally doing something about Maaya now, and I'm very fucking happy that my idol has recognised me \o/ Guy (Hindi alam) 13:21, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Aw that's nice, just reflecting back and feeling the nostalgia ai. Guy (Hindi alam) 13:27, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Moves back slowly Ah... That sounds... Yes... tbh I do not know how I am going to respond XD Guy (Hindi alam) 13:41, May 17, 2017 (UTC) I think I might die early tonight since I only got a good three hour sleep before school and stuff. All good though, not too hyped about the many exams I have for the few weeks ahead of me. Guy (Hindi alam) 13:50, May 17, 2017 (UTC) TALK TO ME, IM BORED. Also you can use Discord on your PC too... ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I'm bored asdfghhjkl, but I'm working on one of the vig kids, and avoiding doing my schoolwork like usual.... ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] I've seen you've been working on Maaya, what are you trying to accomplish today? Also when does school let out for you ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Well, Guy isn't on Discord either for the time being. And I'm doing good and yes, the RP is doing good as well. Dunno how much I'll be doing on the wiki today though, Koe no Katachi should finally be released today after 3 months of waiting time so prob gonna end up watching that. On the other hand, I see you've been active, especially on Maaya. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 15:24, May 17, 2017 (UTC) rest in pieces Sakky. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] that's boring aff ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] burn Scotland ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] MAL? ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Could always use TunnelBear. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 15:46, May 17, 2017 (UTC) Oh my, is that a challenge I see :P Though I probs won't because spamming on discord is easier and it's not much fun on here... Btw I died last night because of sleep deprivation but its all good now Guy (Hindi alam) 13:13, May 18, 2017 (UTC) Maybe, though I'm not sure what your looking for so you'll probs have to tell me though yeah. And I'll also be editing Madelen at the same time but it's all good. Guy (Hindi alam) 13:35, May 18, 2017 (UTC) I'm suffering as I read through some of the quotes from my favorite books again. ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] either SHukiryoku or aura ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] thars a formatting blog for a reason, plus I can give you personal tips as well ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] <3 good luckk ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] you should look at the insane quotes I've added to my user page ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] also you can use the legit Kanji translation of sound magic, the katakana one looks trashy :P ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Lady Ann is great but Makoto is also cute, you know! WAR Guy (Hindi alam) 12:01, May 24, 2017 (UTC) We both have to do lists I'm not really one to follow such things Guy (Hindi alam) 12:04, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Ive strayed too far from my to do list but I know for sure I shall return to a structured and organised work ethic with this blessed to do list once once I'm done with a new project... Guy (Hindi alam) 12:19, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I think I'm going to focus more on me and Door's because it's a joint effort like, sort of like a family bonding project and a project where I can be lazy because there's another person working on it aswell. But hey, it's not like Door will allow me being lazy on this anyway. Guy (Hindi alam) 13:03, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Oh my, a chance to kill Sak! What an honour! Is discord blocked at ur school? Guy (Hindi alam) 13:09, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Omfl why dont u charge it Xd Guy (Hindi alam) 13:13, May 24, 2017 (UTC) When you getting a new charger? When can AaN be whole again When can I spam you on discord These are important things that are being halted sak... Guy (Hindi alam) 13:18, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Aye, lets hope. Mainly because I don't spam you enough like I used to. Guy (Hindi alam) 13:48, May 24, 2017 (UTC) rip, im nearly done with school for this term so \o/ Guy (Hindi alam) 13:57, May 24, 2017 (UTC) I can see that the interest for Guild Ace is increasing, so yeah, I stand by my words. Now I've gotta work on Valour, earlier than was intended that is. [[User:Nearó_Unlimited|'Nearó']] 12:03, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Guild Ace Yeah, Shin would like becoming the Guild Ace. He's up for the trials. -- nahmuch, working on some stuff while procrastinating school work. School was canceled today ~[[User:QueenOfSwordsandStars|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Sorry Sak. I was actually planning on using Shiva for a character of mine that I will publish soon. I should have wrote that she was reserved for myself. If you want any other SInful Spirit that's not reserved, their up for grabs. ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 11:43, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Sure, that'll be no problem. I'll write down Orobas as reserved for you. I just saw Flora, looks like a nice character. What game is she from? I swear I've seen her somewhere before (it must just be better for us to talk on Discord lol). ~CJ (Speak with greatness) 11:54, May 31, 2017 (UTC) Sad Face Sorry, Sakky. Shin can't enter the Guild Trials due to circumstances. However, I will inform you if he can perform after June 17th'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 16:27, July 14, 2017 (UTC) go ahead '''Per (This is my stage now!) 13:23, July 15, 2017 (UTC) M'kay, thank you [[User:Raven Queen Ruler|'The Raven Queen']](Into the Night) 02:12, July 16, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Working on it now. Bluemage1992bluemage1992 22:25, October 29, 2017 (UTC) Username talk:Bluemage1992 No need to be a jerk So this is how you treat new members? There is no need to be a jerk. I didn't know i couldn't edit it so there's no need to take it personally. I'm starting to think all of this wiki's members are stuck up. I was going to delete it First, I edited your page when i first joined. I didn't know any of the rules. I was actually going and DELETING my edits that i made without permission. And yea, you were kinda acting like a jerk. I do mildly like this wiki, just isn't what i thought i was. i don't see what me putting in a reasonable complaint that had absolutly nothing to do with you or the editing mess. Ashuntaelovesfairytail (talk) 18:35, December 15, 2017 (UTC) I am sorry too And I am sorry for getting alittle too "emotional". It just seems like everyone hates me on this page since i joined. I thought that this would have a little more freedom but i guess not. Don't worry, I probably won't be on here for much longer anyways. Ashuntaelovesfairytail (talk) 18:51, December 15, 2017 (UTC) Yo Sak, would you mind if I made a member for Reminiscence? Yesdemia (Lets chat!) 04:55, December 23, 2017 (UTC) She's up! Could you send me the group chat link? Yesdemia (Lets chat!) 16:55, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sak! I know you don't know me that well, but I have a pretty big proposal for you. As Reminiscence is growing, I thought you might need another hand with just helping out with everything; would you mind considering a possible co-ownership of the page? I like to believe I'd be able to contribute alot of writing aha 21:46, December 29, 2017 (UTC) Reminisence Job Drop Off Hiya Sakky, so I'm here because i've got a job for the Reminiscence Guild, it's a D-Class job, essentially a teacher at a local school wants a mage of Reminiscence to come and teach the class a little about magic and being a mage. --GranCrux (talk) 21:49, December 30, 2017 (UTC) Remi? Hi Sakky! I'm Astro from the Anaeris Ars discord chat. I tried DMing you but I don't think you've seen my message. I was wondering if it would be alright for me to make a character for Reminiscence! If you need to contact me at length about anything you have my discord and my user talk page of course. Thanks in advance! Alraunism (talk) 20:14, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Seeing as you're busy, i'll happily add it myself. They specifically wanted the class to be taught the basics of elemental magics, i'll go into detail when i add it. GranCrux (talk) 21:52, December 31, 2017 (UTC) Guild invitation Hey Sakura, nice to meet you! I was going through random pages and saw how strong most of the characters here are, so I wanted to strengthen mine up so that she could hold her own against most of them, but I kind of want to have a pacifistic moderately strong character so your guild sounds perfect! I look forward to working with you! Sincerely, The sleepy nympholept (talk) 17:12, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Witch Do ya think I could make a witch? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 12:11, November 17, 2018 (UTC)) Salem Well, idk if this is possible, I have a character known as Salem. I want her to be a disgraced witch (I have yet to find out how/why she'd be disgraced). I do find witches unique, but I don't quite understand how "witchcraft" operates. Witchcraft from what I read, appears entirely different to magic in how it's used and the concept be hide it. The reason I find the witchcraft usful is it fits on Salem, as she is viewed to be a dark being be hide some form of smoke (as shown in the infobox with Salem having some form of black misama/smoke around her). But currently, I am trying to read, and understand on witchcraft. Basically, I want a witch that was disgraced for a reason-yet-to-be-known. If you want to, I very will appreciated if you give out some ideas to help me with this, but that's your choice. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 12:51, November 17, 2018 (UTC)) :Alright, I got to reading A Brewing Storm, and the way Idosole Swift uses witchcraft seems familiar to that '''Authority of Sloth from Re: Zero with the Black Smoke. Mainly, that's what I want Salem to be able to do in a sense, using the Dark Smoke as extended limbs of sorts, that's the idea I am going for coming out of her fingertips. Another question, would there be a way for a witch to basically "interact with a dream using witchcraft"? (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:13, November 17, 2018 (UTC)) Witches of Salem In a backstory idea for Salem: :she was a young witch who onced believed that witchraft could become a powerful thing in the world,, however during her travels, she met a boy. This boy was someone she found dangerously wounded after a dragon destroyed his village. Taking care of him, she helped him how to properly write, and use language. As the boy grew, she slowly fell in love with the boy (this is about the time where disgrace comes in, but would other witches find disgraceful if Salem finds compansionship with a normal human?). If this can lead to Salem being disgraced, she and the man she loves quickly ventured to the distant continent of Eurasia where the a cult be formed after she enters village of poverty. This soon lead to the creation of the Cult of Salem, who viewed Salem as some type of goddess, a Zeref counterpart when she single handily destroyed a entire legion of magus (high class members of the Magi Order), and soon Salem was classified as a deadly and dangerous being by the Order and asked for the Knight Magi in helping them defeat and exterminate Salem. To preserve her legacy in being with her beloved, had a female child with the man, and had them leave before the Knights came and destroyed the cult. But before doing so, she used some form of position to have pieces of her soul (if this is possibly with witchcraft, similar to Minato and Kushina with Naruto) into the lineage that soon became the Warlock Family (though the family's heritage was soon lost to history, despite that man reforming the Cult of Salem, but Salem's child had two children, one helping the father reform the cult, the other left elsewhere and made a family of farmers). As such, Salem is interested in Adam due to him being her descendent, but since he's the reincarnation of the man, she also romantically is in love with Adam. I know this is long, but this is the way I could explain the reasons for Salem appearing in Adam's dreams xd, but I do have other ideas. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 14:07, November 17, 2018 (UTC)) I forgot to add, the backstory sets back between 900-1000 years before X791. (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 14:09, November 17, 2018 (UTC)) Salem's Dark Smoke Ok, this picture illustrates on how Salem uses the dark smoke. Salem is able to produce dark smoke from her fingertips to manifest like this, able to interact with the world. Idk if this is acceptable or not? If not, all well, Salem wont be a witch, but I do have something else I can use for a witch xd (AtlantisUchiha (talk) 13:17, November 19, 2018 (UTC)) I would be pleased to adopt one of your articles, Sakura0Xavier-sama. The article: Niji Ai. Thanks a lot for considering my request! Ash Witherspoon (talk) 14:45, September 10, 2019 (UTC)Ash Witherspoon